Different Circumstances
by BatteredChild
Summary: Belle is injured during her flight into the woods rather than the Beast.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anthing realted to Beauty and the Beast**

**Different Circumstances**

**Prologue**

Belle ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran from the castle and mounted her horse Philippe before taking off into the night. She cared not about her promise to remain with the Beast she had to get away.

She had not been riding long when she heard the howling of the wolf pack that hunted in these woods. She kicked the horse into a faster gallop but still the wolves gained. She looked over her shoulder to see one of the pack coming up alongside her and kicked out at the animal when it was within reach. This did not have the desired effect though as the creature latched onto her ankle as she pulled her leg back.

Belle cried out in pain but managed to free her ankle from the wolf's jaws, as she did so she urged Philippe on hoping to outrun them.

"Please Philippe, just a little faster, please," she looked behind her once again and knew they could not escape; the pack was surrounding them even as they fled. Several times members of the pack would attempt to bring Philippe down but the horse would buck and dissuade them each time

Before Belle had time to change course Philippe was crashing through the thin ice of a frozen river. Although this stopped the majority of the pack from following Belle came off her horse falling into the frigid water and hitting her head on the edge of the ice as she did so. As she lost consciousness she thought she heard her name being called.

_AN: Hope it's not too bad, my first BatB fic. More to come soon._


	2. Chapter 1: Something There

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Beauty and the Beast**

Different Circumstances   
Chapter 1: Something There 

When Belle woke she was tucked beneath a number of blankets and lying in her bed in the castle. She blinked her eyes to clear the sleep from them and began to sit up, quickly slowing down when her head began to pound. "What happened to me?" she groaned.

Her head ached and upon further inspection she found it was bandaged, as was her right ankle. She tried to remember how she came to be injured and after a moments thought her attempted escape came into sharp focus. The last thing she remembered was falling under the ice…and he name being called. He'd been there and he was the one who saved her from what certainly would have been her death.

She lay back down on the bed and placed one hand over her eyes, her head was aching but she didn't want to go to sleep just yet. Just as she was contemplating what she should do Mrs. Potts came into the room.

"Ah you're awake. How are you feeling? Would you like some tea dear?"

Belle smiled at her enthusiasm, "A little sore but not too bad and yes please. Ah if you don't mind my asking what exactly happened?"

"Chip, come along and give miss her tea," the teapot called as her son come into view, they had forgone the tea tray and made their way themselves. She then turned her attention back to Belle. "I'm afraid dear that even I don't know all that occurred. After you ran away the master followed you and when he came back he was carrying you in his arms and leading your horse back. You were soaked to the bone and injured, as I'm sure you have discovered already. Other than that you'll have to ask the master."

Belle simply nodded her head deciding it would be best to think more on the matter once Chip and Mrs. Potts were gone.

Chip came up to her bedside and Belle scooped him up. "Hello there Chip," she smiled warmly at him despite how she felt.

"Hi Belle, are you alright now?"

"Yes I'm alright now Chip, but if you and your mother don't mind I'd like to get some sleep."

"Of course dear," Mrs. Potts' motherly instincts kicked in and she called her son away from Belle and they quickly exited the bedroom.

XXX

In the West Wing the Beast was pacing back and forth waiting for someone to tell him how she was.

He wasn't really worried for her; she had entered the West Wing after he told her it was forbidden. He _should_ have been angry with her for that and for running away, but each time his temper began to take hold he kept seeing her lying limp in his arms after he had pulled her from the ice, his anger making way for concern over the girl.

"It's because she's hurt…besides, she's the only chance we've got…" he muttered to himself as he paced, trying to explain the concern he felt for the girl.

Finally he gave in to his curiosity and headed off in the direction of her room.

As he reached Belle's room Mrs. Potts and her son were leaving it. He saw her send Chip on ahead and then turn to address him.

"Mrs. Potts," he nodded to her.

"Master, she's sleeping just now though she was awake for a short while."

"Good then, I shall return later then," he felt awkward which was something he never felt, after all this was his castle and Mrs. Potts was one if his servants. He turned and stalked off without another word.

Mrs. Potts just watched him go without a word. She could already see the changes in him. He was showing concern for the well being of someone other than himself, he had rescued her from a wolf pack and a fall through the ice. She smiled to herself and nodded. "There's definitely something there, they just a need a little time."

XXX

Belle had not yet fallen asleep when the Beast came to her room and had heard the short conversation shared by the Beast and Mrs. Potts.

"He was worried about me," she smiled a little at the thought. "And he saved me, maybe he isn't entirely bad after all."

She then settled back down under the covers and let sleep claim her once more.


	3. Chapter 2:Forging a Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Beauty and the Beast**

**Different Circumstances**

**Chapter 2: Forging a Friendship**

Mrs. Potts entered the kitchen and was surrounded by several other servants including Cogsworth and Lumiere.

"Well? Has the master been to see her?" this from Lumiere who was the first to voice the question they all wanted to ask.

"Well yes and no," she began.

Cogsworth interrupted her, "Whatever do you mean yes _and_ no?"

"Shut up and let her speak," Lumiere said, more for the chance to interrupt the clock than defend Mrs. Potts.

"Now, now both of you be quiet. As I was saying, the master did show up at the her door but she was sleeping when he arrived."

"So he's not mad at her now?" asked Lumiere, a little surprised.

"It would appear that way Lumiere, I'm certain his feelings for her are growing and not just because she is his only prospect of breaking the spell either."

Cogsworth nodded his head and then began to shoo everyone away, "Alright now everyone, talk time is over. Back to work with you all." He the turned to Lumiere, "Surely you have somewhere else to be?"

The candelabra shook his head in the negative but then turned and left…in the same direction as the maid turned feather duster Babette. A moment later giggling and laughter could be heard and Cogsworth took off after them, muttering about the scandal Lumiere was creating.

Mrs. Potts simply looked on with a shake of her head and set about preparing dinner.

XXX

The Beast was staring at the rose. Even as he watched, another petal fell off. The rose was wilting and it wouldn't be long before he and his servants were stuck in their enchanted forms. He shook his head and let his mind wander back to the girl sleeping in his castle. She was his last chance. But he knew it was too late and she would never see him as anything more than a beast. She would not soon forget his anger when he had found her in the West Wing.

He began to pace and then abruptly left the room, decided that he had waited long enough and so would go and see if she was awake yet.

XXX

Belle woke to the sound of a light tapping on her door. She sat up and pushed her disheveled hair away from her face before bidding her visitor come in. She was more than a little shocked to see it was the Beast.

He stood in the doorway for a long minute rubbing the back of his neck. "I wanted to see how you were," he finally said, not wanting to stand there in silence any longer.

She nodded her head slowly and then broke the uncomfortable silence that had descended upon the room once more.

"I'm well, for the most part anyway. Ah, would you mind telling me what happened in the woods after I lost consciousness?"

He hadn't expected her to want to speak to him but supposed she was just curious and acquiesced to her request.

"Well after you left I followed you. I admit that I was still angry and at that point I never wanted you back here but I followed you anyway," he stood in the middle of the room fidgeting a little and Belle motioned for him to sit on a chair around the other side of her bed. He moved over to the chair and sat before continuing. "I followed your trail and then I saw the wolf tracks. I managed to catch up and…remove several of the pack but by the time I reached you it was too late. You had gone under the ice and I was certain I would not save you in time…but I did. So I brought you back here and Mrs. Potts helped me tend to your wounds-"

Belle cut him off in amazement. "You are the one who looked after me? But why?"

He looked down and after a time answered her question. "I had to."

"Well I suppose it was your fault that I was out there anyway."

"What? You were the one who ran off into the woods at night, in the snow! Don't go blaming me for your mistakes, none of this would have happened if you had listened to me in the first place and stayed out of the West Wing!" His temper was rising and he knew it but he could do nothing to stop it. After so many years of having everyone around him obeying his every whim she was raising his ire and he could not help but give in to it.

"I never would have run away if you hadn't yelled at me and scared me off."

He seemed almost surprised at her response; she was a willful girl and he wasn't used to having people stand up to him. They were supposed to do what he said when he said it, not argue with him. He wanted to argue and had to bite back his instinctive response. He knew he had to end this before it got out of hand, she'd already been hurt once because of his inability to control his own temper and he'd not have it happening again. And she was right. He knew she was right, only he didn't want to admit it. Saying she was right was admitting that he was wrong…and he just wasn't wrong. Finally after standing there in silence for quite some time, struggling against his own damnable pride he accepted what he had to do.

"You're right."

Belle opened her mouth, her retort already planned but the words died on her lips as she took in what he had said.

"I am?"

"Yes, you're right. I need to learn to…to control my temper," once the words left his mouth he. He had admitted he was wrong.

Belle studied him as he sat there. She saw that he seemed to be suffering some inner turmoil but she'd leave it for now.

"So how long was I unconscious?"

"A little over a day I suppose."

She watched as he replied and saw that he was genuinely concerned. He had been worried about her but obviously did not want her to know.

"Thank you for saving my life."

Vincent looked quite taken aback but attempted not to show it replying with a simple, "You're welcome."

Belle wanted to break the silence that had once again descended upon the room but didn't know how, finally a thought occurred to her.

"You know, I've been here some time now and yet I still don't know your name. Please, could you tell me?"

"Vincent," he muttered after a minute.

"Your name is Vincent?"

"Yes it is. Does that surprise you that I would have such a normal and human name?"

"I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you but I didn't actually think you'd answer me at all."

"Oh. So how's your head?"

"Alright I guess."

"Do you mind if I take a look? There's quite a gash just beneath your hairline and I should check on it and change the bandage."

She nodded in silence; he really wasn't what she had expected. She watched as he stood and left the room, assumed he was going to retrieve the necessary items for re dressing her wounds.

A few minutes later he re entered the room with a bowl of water, a cloth and fresh bandages. Belle sat up and after Vincent had paid said items down beside the bed he pulled his chair closer to the bed and sat down.

Vincent surprised Belle once more with the tenderness and care he had while removing the bandage from her head and cleaning the gash in her forehead. She hissed in pain when he first began his ministrations but was soon distracted by his gentleness towards her.

Vincent himself was almost amazed as Belle at how gentle he could be. Never in his life had he been the one to care for someone else in their time of need. He was a prince and had servants. He was the one who had been waited on by others his entire life. Yet for some unexplained reason he felt good about doing this. She needed him and he was actually helping her. Inwardly he was smiling as he tied off the bandage, he had done something completely unselfish and in doing so let out another side of himself that he had not been sure existed until that very moment.

"Could I re dress your ankle now?"

"Sure, can I just pull the blanket away from my foot and you do that way or do I need to move?"

"We can try it your way first, this will probably hurt a lot more than your head."

She nodded and pulled away the blanket covering her injured ankle. As Vincent went to remove the bandage though she cried out. "Did I hurt you?" he asked her, his voice full of concern.

"No, it wasn't you. It hurts to move. I guess you were right about this one being worse."

"I'm sorry Belle but I have to do this."

"That's the first time you've called me by name, did you know that?"

"If you would prefer that I didn't-"

"No that's not it at all, and anyway let's just get this over with."

As he cleaned her wounded ankle Vincent's thoughts strayed back to the newfound happiness he had discovered.

Soon enough it was over and Vincent left. Once he was gone Belle was certain that she had misjudged him and decided to make more of an effort on her part to get along with him. He may have been holding her there against her will but now he had saved her life and cared for her injuries. She was even beginning to wonder if she'd really want to leave now even if she had the choice.

XXX

In the hall outside Belle's room Vincent leaned against the wall reveling in this new feeling that had overcome him. For the first time in his life Vincent was truly happy, and all it had taken was one unselfish act of kindness

_AN: I've changed this a little as well as chapter one. Thanks to **TrudiRose **for your suggestions. I can only hope that this is a little better now. Thank you everyone who's reviewed so far, your comments are greatly appreciated._


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Beauty and the Beast**

**Different Circumstances **

**Chapter 3: A Surprise**

A week had passed and Belle was still unable to get out of bed and walk around due to her injured ankle. Her head injury was healing well, the skin slowly drawing together, but her ankle had been torn open raggedly in several places by the wolf's teeth and was taking longer to heal. Some good had come out of her being practicallybed ridden though, she and Vincent had spoken each day and were becoming closer as friends. Belle was beginning to truly trust him and thoroughly enjoy his company.

Belle was lying on her bed contemplating whether or not to take a short nap when she heard the knock on the door that she had come to associate with Vincent.

"Come in," she called, hoping it would be Vincent.

Vincent opened the door and upon seeing her lying down assumed she was going to sleep. "I'm sorry Belle, I'll let you get some rest if you'd like."

"Oh no, it's fine. I could do with some company; I'm actually a little bored lying here all the time. I'm usually so active that this confinement is beginning to get to me."

Vincent nodded in understanding but never said anything as there was another knock and Mrs. Potts came into the room on her tea tray.

"Master, would you and miss Belle like some tea?"

Belle answered first, "That would be lovely Mrs. Potts, just the thing I need."

Soon Belle was sitting in bed sipping her tea and Vincent was sitting in his usual chair holding his teacup. Mrs. Potts just smiled and left the room.

The two of them sat there drinking their tea and making idle conversation until they were done.

They slipped into a comfortable silence and after some time Vincent decided that now was the right time to bring up what he had came there for.

Belle was deep in thought when Vincent cleared his throat, getting her attention. She turned to him and he took this as his queue to speak.

"Belle, I know you don't like being cooped up in this room all of the time so I was wondering if there was anything I could do for you."

She smiled at him but shook her head, "No Vincent I'm fine, really. I'm sure I can handle this a little longer."

Without really thinking about it Vincent took her hands within his own. Belle glanced down as he did so but said nothing.

"I'd like to take you somewhere Belle, that is if you'd let me."

Belle looked at Vincent, unsure of what to make of this. Finally she nodded in acceptance of his offer. "So where shall we be going?"

He grinned warmly at her, and although it may have been frightening to a newcomer Belle understood his meaning. "It's a surprise."

"And when will I be able to see this surprise?" she arched an eyebrow in question.

Vincent looked around as if in thought and finally nodded his head as if he had come to a decision. "Now if you'd like."

"Well in that case just let me change into something a little more appropriate for wandering the halls."

Vincent nodded and left the room.

Belle slid of the edge of the bed and limped over to the wardrobe. As she did so the wardrobe opened her eyes and smiled at her. "Well hello dear, now let's see what we've got for you to wear."

A short time later Belle was dressed in alilac trimmed with a deeper purplelace. She slowly made her way to the door and stepped into the hall.

Vincent had been waiting for her as patiently as he could. So he was pacing. When he heard her turn the door handle though he ceased his pacing and turned to face her. When he did he was taken aback. The only thought going through his head was of her beauty, not only in her appearance but her inner beauty as well. He soon remembered what it was he had intended on doing and took her hand leading her down the hall, Belle leaning on Vincent for support as they did so.

XXX

After leaving the room Mrs. Potts went back down to the kitchen where once again Lumiere and Cogsworth, as well as a few others were waiting for news about the girl and their master.

"Anything new?" this from both Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"Nothing has been said but I can see it none the less, they are becoming closer."

"Splendid!" cried Cogsworth.

"Soon we shall all be human again!" Lumiere chimed in.

Mrs. Potts hushed them both. "Now let's not get ahead of ourselves, there's a long way to go yet."

XXX

Vincent halted Belle as they came to the doorway he had been waiting for.

"Now Belle, I want you to close your eyes." She looked at him with skepticism in her eyes. "Please Belle."

She closed her eyes and Vincent opened the door, he took one of her hands and led her into the room. "Keep your eyes closed Belle, just a little longer."

He took her over to a chair and sat her down before quickly pulling open the drapes that had shut out the light for so many years.

"Can I open them now?"

"In a moment," he helped her to stand again and when she was facing the right direction he backed away from her. "You can open your eyes now Belle."

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking them to adjust the brightness of the room, and gasped at what she saw.

"Oh my god, I've never seen so many books in all my life!"

"So you like it?"

She turned to him and smiled brightly overcome with joy. "Like it? Oh Vincent I love it."

"Then consider it yours."

"What? But Vincent."

"Please don't argue with me Belle. I want you to have this, it has sat empty for so long now and I know you would bring life into it."

She smiled even brighter and Vincent smiled a little in return. "Thank you Vincent, this means so much to me," she hugged him tightly as she said this, truly meaning the words she spoke.

_AN: Hope you all liked this chapter, and once again I hope it doesn't seem as if I'm rushing things with them. Also, thank you to my reviewers for all your wonderful reviews._


	5. Chapter 4: Fun and Games

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Beauty and the Beast**

Different Circumstances 

**Chapter 4: Fun and Games**

Several days had passed and Belle was now able to walk again without aid. She had spent almost the entire time in the library, poring over as many of the books as she could and was currently reading a book that told of a mermaid falling in love with a human prince.

Vincent stood in the doorway to the library and watched her as she sat there deeply enthralled with some tale or another. He was pleased she was enjoying his gift to her. He had decided to surprise her with the library after Lumiere and Cogsworth had told him they had tried to dissuade her from the West Wing by telling her of the library. He had found that she had a love for the written word and after seeing how bored she was sitting in her room all day long decided it would be the perfect gift for her.

When he had seen the joy that lit up her face at the library he had been amazed when he experienced that same warmth within that he had felt as he dressed Belle's wounds. As he stood there watching her read he realized that she was the first person he had ever truly cared about. He had never had any real friends, never even wanted any; but now that he knew Belle it was bringing out a side of him that was kinder and seemed to revel in her companionship.

Vincent was thinking of all these things as he watched her but was broken out of his thoughts when Belle looked up and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Vincent, why don't you come and join me? There's no need to stay over there."

Silently he nodded and came fully into the room. Belle motioned to the seat beside her and he sat down.

"Have you ever read this?" she asked, pointing to the book she had rested on her lap.

"I can't say I have, I've never been one for books."

"You don't know what you're missing out on. I love books they can take you anywhere. Opening a new book is like beginning a new adventure."

"You truly feel so strongly about stories?"

She nodded, a thoughtful expression crossing her features. "Yes I do. When I was younger Papa used to read to me and I always loved the tales he told me and as I grew up I used books to free myself from the monotony of life."

"What do you mean by free yourself?"

She looked at him, smiling a little as she did so. "You see Vincent, I used to find my life rather…dull. I thought that there had to be more, and so I read stories of far off places, princes falling in love, mythical creatures and great battles. They all excited me and let me imagine that maybe one day I would go on my own adventure," she stopped and seemed to realize what exactly she had said. "But that's enough about that. Would you like to read something? I could tell you some wonderful books that I'm sure you'd enjoy."

"Ah, not now Belle, perhaps another time. But how would you like to go outside for a little while?"

"That would be nice. I'll go put on something a little warmer and meet you outside of you'd like."

"Wonderful, I shall see you soon then," he stood and walked out of the room while Belle marked off her page and went to her room to change.

XXX

Gaston was seated in his usual place in the tavern when LeFou returned from the errand he had sent him on.

"So LeFou, has Belle returned?"

The smaller man stuttered for a moment before finally settling on a simple, "No."

Gaston's eyes gleamed with anger and LeFou backed away a little. "Maybe she's just gone to visit someone, don't let her get to you Gaston. You can have any girl you want, maybe you'd be better off without her."

"Belle will be mine LeFou, I will find her and she will be mine!" he slammed a fist against the arm of the chair and stared into the fire contemplating what to do about his missing bride-to-be.

XXX

Maurice paced the living room trying to decide on what he should do. It had been almost three weeks since Belle had taken his place as the prisoner of that monster. He knew it was no good telling the other townspeople, they thought he was crazy at the best of the times. But he couldn't simply let his little girl rot in that cell.

XXX

Belle had changed and was on her way out to Vincent when she came across Chip.

"Hi Belle," he called to her.

Belle knelt down and lifted him up on her palm. "Well hello there Chip. What are you doing here alone?"

"I'm supposed to be going back to the kitchen but I'd rather talk to you."

"Well I'm on my way to meet Vincent but I suppose I can talk for a moment."

Chip looked at her puzzled and finally asked what he was wondering about. "Belle, who's Vincent?"

"Oh, I meant your master, the Beast, Chip."

He nodded slowly at her explanation, he had never heard his master addressed as anything but 'the Master' and once or twice as 'the Beast'. "Alright, I better go now before I get in trouble."

"I'll talk to you later then Chip, goodbye." She placed him back on the ground and stood up.

"Bye Belle."

The two went their separate directions and soon Belle was on the stairs outside.

"Vincent?" she called, looking around for him.

"I'm over here Belle," came the reply from somewhere to her left.

She proceeded to make her way down the stairs and in the direction of Vincent's voice. Suddenly she was hit with something cold and wet. She spun around to see the edge of Vincent's cloak disappear around a corner.

"I'll get you for that!" she called, kneeling down and gathering some snow up to make her own snowball.

Warily she made her way around the corner and after looking around for a moment she saw Vincent kneeling behind a tree making another snowball. She smirked and after moving into a better position she threw the snowball with all her might.

Vincent looked up just as she threw it and the snowball hit in directly in the face. Vincent almost let his anger take hold but reminded himself that she was only playing and he had hit her with one first. Finally he just shook the snow off and looked at Belle. She looked almost afraid, as if she was unsure of what his reaction would be. Ashamed he had frightened her after promising himself he would never do so again he tried to show her he wasn't angry.

"Alright Belle, you'll pay for that one," he called to her, laughing as he did so.

She smiled in relief but then cried out as she was hit with another snowball.

They continued playing like this for sometime until finally they were so wet from the snow that they decided it would be best to retire in doors and warm themselves by the fire.

Belle lay in front of the warming blaze alone; she was waiting for Vincent to return with hot chocolate. Soon enough she heard his footsteps and she turned and smiled in greeting when he entered the room.

He placed down a tray with two cups of steaming hot chocolate and sat in his chair. He then proceeded to hand a cup to Belle who was now sitting up and had turned to face him.

"Thank you," she said as she took the warm drink.

"You're welcome Belle," he smiled at her. He then sat back in his seat and Belle reclined in front of the fire once more after placing her cup down beside her.

The pair sat in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts and wondering at the feelings they felt growing inside of them.

_AN: Thank you for the encouraging reviews, I've had a few problems lately but I decided to post anyway since I'm sure all your reviews will cheer me up. Hope you liked it and I will try and update at least once more before Christmas._

_Also if anyone has any suggestions for what Maurice should do that will differ at least a little from the film let me know please_.


	6. Chapter 5:No Cause for Concern

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Beauty and the Beast**

**Different Circumstances**

**Chapter 5: No Cause for Concern**

Gaston was once again pacing before the tavern's hearth. LeFou had been attempting, and failing to snap him out of this pattern for some time now and finally gave up. He moved away to order himself another drink and then took a seat letting his attention shift from Gaston to the conversations of the other patrons of the tavern.

Just as LeFou was beginning to get comfortable Gaston halted mid step, the larger man turned and approached his companion and grabbed him by the collar forcing the smaller man to stand. Gaston nodded at LeFou and motioned for him to follow as he strode out of the building.

XXX

Vincent sat in silence as he watched the beauty before him. She was reading again whilst slowly sipping at her drink. He had finished him some time ago now and was simply taking her in.

He was still amazed at the changes he felt in himself. No longer did he lose his temper at the slightest of annoyances. No more did he think only of himself. He was happier than he had ever been in the entirety of his existence. Since Belle had been there it was easier to go on, he even felt a glimmer of hope that maybe he was not to spend the rest of his days as a monstrous beast.

He was broken from his musings at a slight cough from Belle. He looked up to see that although she was sitting closer to the blazing fire than would be usually be comfortable she was shivering ever so slightly. Once again he was wrought with emotions, concern for Belle being the foremost.

He tapped her on the shoulder and she jerked a little at his touch, not in fright but as if she had been falling asleep where she sat. "Belle? Are you feeling well?"

She looked at him and smiled slightly, "You worry so Vincent, you know that?"

Somewhere inside of him a voice laughed at that comment thinking of how it had only been since she had entered his castle that he even knew how to worry for someone other than himself.

"Only because you give me cause to Belle. Now are feeling alright?"

She nodded a little. "Yes of course," her cover was broken though when she let out a sickly sounding cough. Vincent gave her a stern look and she bowed her head. "Maybe not quite alright. It's nothing to worry about though Vincent, I was ill as a child once and ever since then I've caught chills and colds rather easily. After a good nights sleep though I shall be fine."

"Are you certain?" Vincent let some of his concern be known in his voice as he spoke.

"Yes it is really no cause for concern, but I suppose I had best be off to bed before you worry yourself to death."

Belle stood, albeit a little shakily, and Vincent also rose from his seat. Hesitantly he wrapped an arm around her small shoulders and led her to her chambers.

XXX

Maurice had barely slept in days so content was he to discover a way in which he could rescue his only daughter. Looking out at the snow he let his worry overcome him. He knew how susceptible to illness his Belle was and if she were locked in that dreadful tower she would stand no chance. He couldn't let her die up there alone. Determined he packed a bag with some food and water and a few other essential items, then he got himself dressed as warmly as he could and with that Maurice set off into the forest.

A mere half hour after Maurice's departure Gaston and his loyal companion LeFou approached the home of the inventor and his daughter. They intended to interrogate the old man until he told them what they wanted to know; Belle's whereabouts.

Gaston pounded on the front door while LeFou checked the back of the house as well as the windows to check on the inventor's location. Gaston kept this up for several minutes before he began to yell for Maurice to open the door before he broke it down. LeFou came back with an expression of worry and fear on his face.

"He's not in there," the man said stammering slightly.

"What?" Gaston practically roared the question out and grabbed hold of LeFou lifting him up to his eye level. "What do you mean he's not in there?"

"I mean there's not a soul in this house Gaston. There's no fire's lit, no candles and no movement at all. He's gone."

_AN: My apologies for taking so long in updating. I haven't been home a whole lot and all my writing has suffered. I will try to make the next update quicker and longer. Thank you to all my reviewers, I look forward to everyone's opinion on this chapter._


	7. Chapter 6: Twists and Turns

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Beauty and the Beast**

**Different Circumstances**

**Chapter 6: Twists and Turns**

Maurice had been traveling for several hours now and was near collapse. He was not as fit as he once was and the night was bitterly cold. He was stubborn though and that had kept him going through the night.

As he walked Maurice's thoughts turned inward. He was scared. He was scared he would lose Belle. She was his light, the thing that kept him going. He had lost her mother and now there was a good chance he was going to lose her too and he would do everything in his power to stop that from happening.

Finally Maurice decided that if he were to be of any use to Belle he would have to rest and eat something. He walked a little further and found a small sheltered area he could rest in. He put his satchel on the ground and retrieved some water and a small portion of the food he had brought. He ate quickly and then lay down wrapping his cloak tightly around his body and using his bag as a pillow. Within moments he was in a restless doze.

XXX

Belle woke up feeling quite refreshed and certainly much better than she the night before when Vincent escorted her to her room. She was relieved that it really had been nothing rather than something last night.

She stretched and then decided to get up and dress, she knew Mrs. Potts would bring breakfast to her room this morning. Vincent had seemed truly concerned for her last night and she was sure he'd have her food sent up rather than have her come down.

Sure enough not five minutes after she had finished dressing in a warm lilac dress, she heard a knock on the door followed by Mrs. Potts' entrance.

"Good morning dear, feeling better are we?"

"Much better. How are you this morning?"

"I'm quite well my dear. Now, you eat that and I'll be back when you're done."

Mrs. Potts rushed out of the room on her tea tray, leaving Belle's breakfast tray behind. Belle settled herself back on the bed and uncovered the tray. There was a cup of tea that she set on the bedside table as well we some thickly buttered toast with honey. There was also some steaming porridge. Belle happily ate her meal and only a few minutes after she was done there was Mrs. Potts to collect the dishes.

Once Mrs. Potts was gone Belle slipped her shoes on and left her room in search of Vincent. In her own mind Belle knew they were growing closer, she had seen deeper into his heart and knew he was not the monster he appeared to be on the surface. She truly enjoyed his company and was smiling at the thought of the snowball fight the day before. Yes, he truly was different now. Or maybe it was she who was different; she was beginning to see a change in herself. Never before had she felt this way about someone.

It wasn't long before she came across Vincent. He was shouting at one of his servants and it would have been difficult not to find him. She rounded the corner and saw him yelling at one of the servants she did not yet know.

She cleared her throat to let him know of her presence and he immediately turned to her, his anger fading and his features softening.

"Belle, what are you doing up?"

"Looking for you. Now, what's the problem?"

"Oh, incompetent servants, nothing new." He turned and glared at the still cowering servant who was a candlestick, slightly smaller than Lumiere.

"What did he do that he is so incompetent?"

"Never mind Belle, it's none of your concern," he let some of his annoyance colour his voice, in turn spurring Belle on.

"You may not see it as being my concern but I do. Just tell me what he did." She kept her voice low but she knew he would react to her questions. There was a nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her to drop the subject but that voice was drowned out by the one encouraging her.

"Belle. Stop questioning me," he ground out.

"Why can't you just tell me what the problem is?" she said angrily, raising her voice a notch.

Before he even opened his mouth Vincent knew he was about to sabotage himself, but still the words came unbidden to his lips. "This is my castle Belle and while you are here you _will_ do as I tell you! I am the master here and I will not be questioned in my own domain. Have I made myself clear?"

Belle shot him a look of anger and fright and as she willed her tears away she gave him a curt 'yes' and then turned on her heel and ran.

Vincent shook his head sadly, "Damn. I should have just told her." He turned to face the candlestick again. "Go and get Lumiere and Cogsworth and send them to my den." With that he too turned and stalked off, silently berating himself as he did so.

XXX

Lumiere and Cogsworth were arguing as usual when one of the lesser servants came running, or more correctly hopping up to them. He panted for a moment and then looked at the two elder servants.

"Ah, L-Lumiere," he paused and only continued at Lumiere's nod. "The Master would like to see you and Co-Cogsworth in his den immediately."

"Have you any idea as to why?" the candelabra asked.

"N- no sir," the candlestick stuttered before hopping away I the opposite direction to his master's den.

Lumiere looked at his companion and shrugged, "Any ideas?"

Cogsworth shook his head quite vigorously before taking off, "Come along Lumiere, best not keep the Master waiting."

XXX

Vincent was pacing his den deep in thought. He was agonizing over the events that had taken place only moments ago. He had been so sure things were going well between himself and Belle. Yet in a few moments, all had been shattered, or so he believed.

He would never find true love and someone who loved him in return before the last petal from the enchanted rose. At least he had finally come to appreciate the feeling of giving rather than always taking, as well as having someone enjoy being in his company. He had found a true friend in Belle but now, because of a stupid stubborn streak and temper all was ruined.

He really didn't know why he hadn't just told her why he was yelling at the candlestick servant. No, he was lying to himself. He knew why he did not tell her. He was ashamed.

Vincent was planning a special evening for Belle and the servant had informed him of the status of the ballroom as he had asked. It had not been the best of news. So, true to form, Vincent had abused the messenger for doing his duty and Belle had come in right in the middle.

He only hoped he could fix things between them.

He heard a knock at the door and bid two of his head staff member enter. Lumiere and Cogsworth were before him a moment later and he began to tell them roughly what had happened.

"Master, you should apologise to the girl, get her some flowers of something of the sort," Cogsworth piped up.

Lumiere shook his head in dismay. "No, no, no. That will not do. You must approach with caution, be sure she is ready to see you again or things will become even worse. In fact, why not go find her now? She's had some time alone I'm sure everything will be fine and then once she is happy we will all become human again!"

Cogsworth glared at his companion in response to his last comment. "Now we're in for it," the clock muttered.

Vincent only growled a little and resumed pacing once more. Finally he stopped again after a few moments thought and then looked at the pair.

"Cogsworth, go and inform Mrs. Potts we will be having a formal meal in two evenings time and she will take care of the rest. Lumiere, you go get things organized for preparing the ball room."

"Of course Master," they replied in unison before scuttling off to their assigned tasks.

Vincent remained where he was though, mentally preparing himself for what would ensue when he found Belle.

XXX

Belle was sitting on the steps outside, her head in her hands. She wiped at the few tears that had escaped and blinked before raising her head. She sat there lost in thought for a long time thinking of all the progress they had made, how kind Vincent had been and the feelings she had felt growing inside of herself that she had begun to believe he reciprocated. She had considered him a friend and although she still wasn't admitting it to herself she had begun to hope that perhaps someday, they could share something more. But for all of those steps forward today had been one great leap backwards. She didn't know why but she just hadn't been able to still her tongue. She knew he would react badly yet still she continued to push.

She shook her head in disgust at herself and then stood up and began to walk through the castle grounds.

As she walked Belle continued to ponder her reaction to Vincent this morning. She truly did appreciate him as a friend now, despite the circumstances that had brought them together. She halted as her thoughts abruptly changed direction from Vincent to her father. She had been here for some time now and her poor Papa knew not what had become of her. He had been taken home, she knew that much, but that was all she knew. She had no idea of her father's welfare and she was suddenly worried for him. Never before had they been separated for this long and she didn't know how he would cope without her to look after him, especially given the circumstances. For all he knew she was locked in the same dank cell she had discovered him in.

For the second time that day tears sprang unbidden, to her eyes. She sank to her knees, heedless of the snow that was seeping through her clothing and let her tears fall.

As Belle sat weeping sorrowfully in the snow she didn't notice the shadow fall over her prone form. She did notice though when a pair of large, warm and shaggy arms wrapped around her. She hesitated looking at him for a moment but had no choice when he gently placed a finger beneath her chin and slowly brought her head up so she was facing him.

"Belle," he said kindly, "Whatever are you doing out here in the snow? It's freezing and you're not even wearing a cloak. Come inside before you catch your death out here."

She looked at him a little quizzically, surprised at the change in mood from their earlier encounter. "It doesn't matter," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

A flash of hurt and anger crossed his eyes and his voice became a little stronger than when he first spoke. "Belle of course it matters. You have been ill far too often since you have been here and I will not have you sick again. Now please Belle, tell me why you were crying." As Vincent half cradled the girl in his arms he wondered about why he cared for her. So often lately his thoughts had drifted to Belle and usually just the thought of her cheered him up. He had been losing his temper less often with the staff and with Belle. Only this morning had he really slipped and lost his temper on that servant and then, with Belle. She could bring out the best in him, as well as the worst. He turned his attention back to Belle as she cleared her throat, indicating she was ready to talk.

"I was thinking about my father."

"Thinking of your father upset you?"

"In a way, I suppose. I miss him so much Vincent. It pains me not knowing how he is, how he's coping with all of this. Papa is getting older, as much as I don't like to admit it, and well I've always been there for him. This is the first time we've ever been apart for more than a day or two and then we've always known where the other was," her voice was cracking a little as she spoke and Vincent pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry Belle," as the words left his lips he was amazed at the ease with which he had said them. "I never meant to hurt you, I, well I care about you and I don't want to see you hurting." As the words continued to come Vincent was truly astounded at how simple it had been to, not only apologise, but to admit for caring for someone other than himself.

She gave him a half-hearted attempt at a smile and nodded her head. "I know you didn't mean to cause me any harm Vincent. But I do so wish I could see him again. Just to know he is safe."

Vincent almost told her he had a way she could see her father but held his tongue for now, deciding to keep that for later. For now he scooped the slender girl into his arms and carried her back into his castle as she relaxed into his warmth. It was in this moment that he realised he truly loved her.

_AN: Once again I'm apologising for the delay in updates. I have been busy with study lately and haven't had much time to myself. I also have another fic I'm working on that I'm having trouble with and have kind of focused on that but have shifted back to this one as it seems to come much easier lol. Hope the chapter isn't too bad and that the length kind of made up for the delay. Comments are welcome as always and I look forward to reading your reviews. Thanks for reading._


	8. Chapter 7: A Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Beauty and the Beast or Romeo and Juliet**

**Different Circumstances**

**Chapter 7: A Secret Revealed**

As Vincent carried Belle into the castle, Belle was once more overcome with emotion. Since coming here she had felt such a range of emotions that at times she felt as though she were drowning in them. She knew that she and Vincent had fought earlier, but she also knew they had only fought because of conflicting aspects of their personalities. Despite the argument they still cared for one another, which led Belle to believe that perhaps there truly was something there.

She had gone after her father, scared for his safety and had found him locked in the tower of an enchanted castle where all of the servants were in the form of household objects and the Master of the household was a horrible Beast. She had been chased by wolves, injured, and suffered illness. She had also found several wonderful friends as well as the unlikeliest of companions for whom she was feeling even deeper emotions with each passing moment.

Belle let herself relax further into his arms if that were at all possible and felt the vibrations in his chest as he chuckled at her reactions. She gave him a content smile, which he returned happily though they remained in comfortable silence.

Vincent looked at the beauty reclining in his arms and finally spoke. "Where to mademoiselle?"

She raised an eyebrow as if in disbelief, " So courteous now Vincent, and since you asked I should like to go to the library if that is alright with you."

"As you wish," he laughed and headed in the direction of the library he had given to her.

XXX

Gaston and LeFou were attempting to track Maurice through the woods but were having trouble because of the snowfall throughout the night. As he walked in an almost aimless direction Gaston's thought were still focused on one person, Belle.

Ungrateful wench, how dare she refuse me, he thought to himself. He still could not comprehend, even after all this time, that she was refuse _him_. After all, he was Gaston! He was the most attractive man in the village, and in all of France in his opinion. Still, she had refused him and if she would not come willingly then he would just have to force her. He wanted revenge for his humiliation and since she did not wish to be his bride he could think of no revenge more fitting than forcing himself upon her, even if she was not deserving of being with a man such as he. He would not stand for rejection and Belle would pay.

XXX

Vincent deposited Belle upon a sofa in the library before tending to the fireplace until he had a toasty blaze going. It didn't do much for the library as whole due to the size of the room but it did cast warmth around the area near the fire and where Belle was currently seated.

"Vincent, would you like me to recommend one of those books for you yet?"

He looked away from her, feeling a little ashamed, "Belle, I would love to say yes but I cannot."

"Why ever not?"

For a time Vincent sat there silently, contemplating what he should do. Vincent had paid very little attention during his reading lessons as a child and as such could not read the majority of the books filling the library. He did want to tell Belle lest she think even less of him. Yet he did not wish to lie to her. Silently cursing the spell she held over him Vincent knew he must tell her the truth.

"Vincent?" Belle was beginning to worry when he did not answer after a few moments but was relieved when he met her gaze.

"Belle, I am ashamed to say so but I'm afraid as a child I did not care for books."

"I know Vincent, you told me before."

"Let me finish Belle. I did not care for books and as such I did not listen during my lessons. I learnt only the bare minimum in terms of reading and writing."

"You mean?"

"I cannot read Belle, well barely."

"Oh."

In hearing that single word Vincent was certain she would not wish to be with him any longer. Not only was he a monstrous beast, but one that could not even read.

The young beauty sitting before the beast smiled at him, understanding he felt embarrassed. "It doesn't matter Vincent. I don't mind. Would you like me to read to you? Perhaps I could even teach you if you wanted."

"Please Belle. I would love for you to share one of the stories you seem to love so with me."

She smiled warmly at him and stood to retrieve a favourite of hers. They sat down before the fire as Belle began to tell Vincent of two lovers separated in life by the feud of their families. The tale of Romeo and Juliet. "Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene…"

**AN: As always thank you so much to my readers and reviewers. **


	9. Chapter 8: Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Beauty and the Beast or Romeo and Juliet**

**Different Circumstances**

**Chapter 8: Preparations**

Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts were discussing several details that would be involved in the master's plans for the following evening. They were disrupted at the sound of a soft voice.

"Whatever are you three planning?"

The three servants turned to face Belle, each of them trying to feign innocence in their expressions. The girl raised an eyebrow at them in question and Lumiere decided to take charge of the situation.

"Ah Mademoiselle, we are simply discussing dull, uninteresting, servant's business. Nothing for you to concern yourself over, nothing at all."

Belle had crossed her arms and was not to be swayed so easily, "Well if it's so dull, why were you all huddled together like that?"

Cogsworth decided it was his turn to speak up. "Well you see Mam'selle, ah, we-"

He was cut off by Mrs. Potts at that point, his stuttering would get them nowhere, "It's nothing but servants gossip dear, pay no mind to those two. Now I really must go and see to organizing dinner."

"But its only just past breakfast…" she trailed off, her voice betraying her hurt, as the trio sped off away from her. She sighed to herself; she hadn't really spoken to the servants much, well except for Mrs. Potts and Chip. Surely they didn't want to speak with her, why ever would they? They were acting rather oddly though, there had to be more to it than simply not wishing to speak with her.

Belle decided to push their strange behaviour to the back of her mind and set off for her beloved library where she would once again immerse herself in the words of her stories.

XXX

Lumiere sighed as they reached the kitchen, he had been a little concerned Belle would follow them but luck seemed to be with them.

"If the girl's suspicious you realise it's your fault," Cogsworth said while looking pointedly at Lumiere.

"My fault? You were the one who insisted on staying up there instead of coming here like we should have from the start. So don't go blaming me you, you pitiful excuse of a pocket watch!"

"Why you-"

"Enough you two. I believe we have a romantic evening to prepare for." Mrs. Potts cut in once more, hoping to end the argument before it really began. She had far too much to do today to deal with their childish antics.

The candelabra and clock turned to her, shame clear on their faces, irritation hidden a little deeper.

"Of course," they said in unison.

Mrs. Potts shook her head and began planning once again.

XXX

Vincent entered the ball room after he was certain Belle was nowhere in sight. He was more than a little amazed at the change in the room. The cobwebs and dust that had so thickly covered almost every visible surface only two days before were gone, not a trace left behind. True, there was still work to be done but it was a complete turn around in such a short time. As he looked around he felt almost guilty that he had ordered his servants to have this place spotless in such a short period of time.

The result though pushed the guilt aside in acknowledgement that this was for Belle. He only wished to please her; and that was the other reason he was here.

He spotted Lumiere and Cogsworth across the room directing the others as to what needed doing and by whom. Upon finding them Vincent crossed the room and spoke to them.

"Cogsworth, Lumiere," he began. The pair looked at their master, not sure if they should be scared or proud, but smiling nevertheless. "I just wanted to tell you that you're both doing a fine job as is everyone else. I greatly appreciate the effort you are all putting in."

He walked off before either of them could reply and left the room. The two servants were left slightly confused and amazed at the change in their master.

Vincent paused outside the room and sighed with relief, thinking to himself all the while that Belle had changed him more than he ever could have imagined she would. Never would he have thanked them for doing what they were supposed to do but Belle had woken him up to the fact that they were people too, despite outward appearances, and deserved praise once in a while.

XXX

Belle was sitting in front of the fireplace in the library, she had been reading for a good hour before she put the book aside and let her mind wander. Once again her thoughts were focused on Vincent. She still did not know what had happened to both Vincent and his staff but she couldn't help wondering.

She imagined that a witch enchanted the entire castle and all within; and that all of the inanimate objects had been given a life of their own. But if that were the case where did Vincent fit in? She knew her musings were ridiculous but then again, she was in a place where a beast ruled over a castle filled with talking clocks and teapots. Surely that was ridiculous in its self. Which then led her to wonder that perhaps all of the stories she had read over the years were not all mere tales of the imagination. Her current situation was quite like some of the books she had read so perhaps there was a chance, slim as it may be, that even just one of the books she had read contained more than a shred of truth to it.

"Don't start thinking like that Belle," she said aloud, scolding herself. "You're sounding crazier by the minute."

"If you sound crazy then I must be a lunatic," came a voice from behind her. She swung around and smiled at the sight of Vincent.

"Oh Vincent, I didn't hear you come in. But please, come and sit with me," she motioned to the space beside her and he took the offered seat.

"Now Belle, why are do you sound crazy? Beside the fact that you are talking to yourself that is."

She grinned playfully at him, she felt so comfortable in his presence now, but did not want to broach the subject of the castle's enchantment. "Oh it's nothing, Cogsworth and Lumiere were just acting a little strangely earlier, though now I'm sure it was just me."

"Perhaps, though it would not surprise me if they were acting odd. Now, would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Is it time already? I didn't realise the time."

"Yes it is, and I thought that perhaps after lunch you would like to join me in a sleigh ride?"

Another smile lit Belle's features, "Of course Vincent, that sounds wonderful."

Her answers and enthusiasm only caused his heart to warm even further and let a little more of his humanity shine through.

_AN: I'm not completely happy with some parts of this chapter so it may be re-written at some point but probably not soon. I'm happy to say that since I have holidays in 2 weeks there should be another update sooner than is usual for me. I'm sorry it takes so long but I really don't have the time to write as often as I'd like, so it's not just this but my 2 other fics I'm slow with. _

_Thank you everyone for your reviews, I really appreciate them as I know I've said before. Anyway I'd better stop now since I have to go write a speech for class. Thanks again for reading and let me know what you think._


	10. Chapter 9: Questionable Sanity

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Beauty and the Beast or Romeo and Juliet**

**Different Circumstances **

**Chapter 9: Questionable Sanity**

They shared their meal and then Belle proceeded upstairs to change into something more suitable for the weather while Vincent set about preparing everything for the afternoon.

Belle quickly donned a pair of boots and a thick cloak and was soon downstairs only to find Vincent awaiting her at the bottom of the stairs, already in his cloak and set to depart.

"I had thought it would take you longer," she said, surprise in her tone.

"Well it really doesn't take long to get anything organized when one has a household of servants."

She nodded in agreement, "I hope you didn't scare any of them this time." This was said only partially in jest and she awaited the reprisal she suspected she would receive.

For a moment Vincent felt his old temper coming on at her statement but it was soon quelled by his affections for her and knowing that she wasn't saying it to goad him, but more out of concern for those in his service and to remind him she would not stand for the abuse of any she could help. Deciding against a formal reply he simply shook his head 'no' before offering her his arm. She accepted and the pair made their way out to the castle grounds.

Belle took in the elaborate, snow-white sleigh with wonder. It was beautiful, and really did not suit the rest of the castle. In fact it seemed quite the opposite to what Belle had become accustomed to from Vincent's taste regarding everything in his home. Philippe was hooked up to pull the sleigh and for a moment she was ashamed of herself for since the night of her attempted escape she had barely seen her beloved Philippe. For another moment she mused on the occurrences of that night, it seemed so far distant now and she could no longer imagine trying to escape Vincent.

"Belle?"

She smiled in delight at Vincent, "It's beautiful Vincent."

"I'm glad you like it, now shall we be off?"

She moved forward to greet her horse and then turned to Vincent, "Alright, I'm ready."

He held her small hand within his own and was forced to think of their differences yet again but pushed those thoughts aside and helped her into the sleigh before following suite.

XXX

Gaston and LeFou had searched the forest in vain and had since moved on to the towns that lay beyond. They were now in a village probably a third of the size of their own and Gaston was furious that there was still no sign of her.

"Gaston, perhaps we should stop-" he was abruptly cut off by Gaston's cold stare.

"Stop what LeFou? That we should stop searching for Belle? Don't be ridiculous! She is going to be mine and I will not let her escape me. Mark my words I will continue to search for her until my dying day if need be."

"But Gaston!"

"No! I have told you over and over these past weeks, Belle is mine. She cannot have gone too far, true she has not been here, but there are any number of hamlets and villages around here we have not yet searched. Any day now LeFou we will find that wretch of a girl and she will be mine."

LeFou simply nodded dispassionately. Who knew where the girl had gotten to, for all they knew she and her father had left for good and they may never find her. He feared for Gaston's sanity as well. The man he had always looked up to, his role model in life, had been consumed by thoughts of rage and revenge. When… if they ever found Belle, LeFou did not wish to know what Gaston would do to the girl.

XXX

Belle and Vincent had been enjoying the snow-coated scenery for over an hour in relative silence. Though both had gone to speak several times over it was decided through their unspoken words that they would not spoil this afternoon with unnecessary words. Both were relaxed and simply taking in their surroundings and each other.

Vincent was guiding Philippe but only to an extent, as they had no true destination. This left him able to fully enjoy having Belle beside him, leaning her head against him. He loved simply being in her presence, no matter that they were not speaking nor really doing anything much at all. She was there, and in that moment that was all he needed.

Belle felt no different. She was comfortable in the silence, simply listening to the other sounds of the world around her. At first she had been sitting beside Vincent, but at a slight distance. It hadn't taken her long to settle herself comfortably close to him and gently rest her head on his shoulder. She let the scenery, and her company, take over her thoughts and reveled in the feeling of Vincent's arm as he wrapped it around her. Through all her doubts and fears she knew she loved him. No longer was there any denying it. She wasn't crazy, as she had first thought. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She felt happier than ever before and knew this was what she had been missing.

XXX

After that first day of searching Maurice he had wandered aimlessly for days and then upon finding no trace of the castle that was home to that beast holding his daughter captive, he returned home to restock so he may begin to search again.

He pleaded with several of the villagers but was laughed off as crazy. He attempted several more times and while a few times it seemed as if one or two of the villagers would concede and travel with him, they were quickly deterred by their friends and family.

Another week passed and Maurice gave up on finding a companion. He had secretly hoped that Gaston would help him, he knew the man wanted his daughter, and as much as Belle despised him Maurice thought she wouldn't mind if he saved her. But he was gone and nobody knew where he was.

Dressed in as many layers of clothing as would allow him to move relatively freely Maurice set out once again, alone, to find his Belle.

Once again he searched but found only dead ends. Eventually after traveling for days in the freezing snow he stumbled upon a run-down, abandoned shack that perhaps would have once been a cottage. Had he been more coherent he may have questioned there being such a place in the middle of the woods but as it was he simply entered and after gathering all the blankets and rags he could find he settled himself on what had once been a mattress and fell into unconsciousness, unaware of how close to his prize he truly was.

_AN: Thank you to my readers and reviews once more for your encouraging comments. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I regret that I've been neglecting the other characters quite a bit and so attempted to catch up with their present situations as well. I would have liked more of Maurice's thoughts but it didn't sound right when I tried to work it in. Anyway I have 2 weeks holidays now so I will try and update soon. Your comments are always greatly appreciated._


	11. Chapter 10: Work and Play

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Beauty and the Beast or Romeo and Juliet**

**Different Circumstances**

**Chapter 10: Work and Play**

Taking full advantage of Belle's absence the staff set about finishing their task of turning the dust-coated, run down ballroom into a thing of beauty, right out of a fairy tale.

The room was almost finished, every tile, every crystal on the chandelier sparkling as if it had always been that way. As Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts looked around the room they couldn't help but feel pride in their own, and the other servants, efforts. Although they felt guilty for having to deceive Belle they knew that they would be instantly forgiven when she set her eyes upon the ballroom.

Before the fighting broke out again Mrs. Potts wisely left the room, heading instead for Belle's own room. There she found the seamstress, and of course the wardrobe.

"Well I trust you two have sorted something out for the dear to wear tomorrow evening."

"Oh yes, everything will be perfect! I gave over her measurements and we've sorted it all out."

The seamstress was in fact a rather large sewing needle so like many of the transformed staff could not speak. Thankfully this did not impede her communication as she simply sewed anything important into a piece of spare cloth. With her was a sewing box containing everything that was needed to create the perfect gown for Belle.

Mrs. Potts decided to leave them to it and after nodding goodbye to each and thanking them she left to make the final preparations in the kitchen.

While Mrs. Potts saw that Belle would have something suitable to wear the following evening, Lumiere and Cogsworth were speaking to the few musicians they had among them. The small group was busily organizing, and arguing over, the music to be played.

While it could be said that the quartet, consisting of a violin, a viola and a cello, as well as a flute, knew what they were talking about in terms of music suitable for a romantic evening for the master, Cogsworth and Lumiere were still arguing over the arrangement.

"Cogsworth do you not think that _I_ would have better taste in music for this kind of event than you?"

Face turning red Cogsworth began to retaliate against his best friend, and constant rival.

Shaking their heads the quartet set about organising things themselves, and trying to ignore the voices getting steadily louder in the background.

XXX

The pair in the sleigh had just decided to head back towards the castle. They had been out for some time and Vincent insisted they return before Belle became ill again, despite her protests that she was fine. As they turned around Belle saw the remains of a cottage in the distance. Thinking it was nothing she put it to the back of her mind, for now she would simply enjoy herself.

XXX

After spending the night at an inn Gaston and LeFou set out again in search of Belle. LeFou was increasingly worried about his friends state of mind, and Gaston let not a thought in his head that did not relate to finding Belle and exacting his revenge upon her.

No longer did the young maidens swoon over the sight of the robust Gaston, now they backed away and hoped he would not turn his glare their way. The mothers that had once hoped Gaston would choose their daughter to wed, simply shook their heads in pity and pulled their daughters away.

They were to leave in an hour and Gaston was making another quick sweep of the village while LeFou readied their things and got some food for the road. As LeFou entered the main room of the inn the owner approached him.

"What's wrong with your friend? Sorry to ask, but is he all there? In the head I mean."

LeFou began to defend his old friend but stopped short after only a few words. "I don't even know anymore," he said with a hint of sadness.

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you like that."

"It doesn't matter anymore. He's changed though, nothing like how he used to be," with that he picked up his things and left the inn, waiting outside for Gaston to return. As he waited LeFou was unsure whom he hated more. Gaston; for becoming obsessed to the brink of madness. Belle; for driving him to it. Or himself for not having the guts to stand up to Gaston when it really mattered.

He saw Gaston approaching, and looked on in shame as the villagers backed away and whispered to each other about the man who had just passed by. At least Gaston didn't seem to be noticing it, thought LeFou with some small amount of relief.

"Come on LeFou, the next hamlet is only about three hours away. She'll be there. I just know it."

LeFou simply nodded his head and after picking up the last of their things headed off down the road behind Gaston.

XXX

As Belle and Vincent made their way inside they heard laughter and barking behind the doors. Belle looked at Vincent who shrugged his shoulders and they went inside.

When they opened the door they saw Chip riding on the back of the dog come footrest Sultan. They looked on in silence for a moment until Belle began to laugh at the sight. For a moment she imagined they were a regular little boy and a puppy playing together. At the sound of her laughter though Sultan stopped and Chip looked up to see his friend and his master standing in the doorway.

"Um, ah…hi?" he said a little nervously, unsure if he was in trouble or not.

Belle stepped forward and then knelt before them. She picked Chip up in one hand while scratching what would have been Sultan's ear with the other.

"Whatever are you two doing?" she asked Chip.

"We were just playing Belle. I was alone cause everyone else is busy. Are we in trouble now Belle?"

"Of course not. You were only playing," she looked over her shoulder at Vincent who was still standing there in silence. "Right Vincent?"

"Oh, yes of course. Now you'd better go back to the kitchen's before your mother misses you."

Belle put Chip down and said goodbye before she and Vincent left the room.

The little teacup waited until he was sure they were gone before resuming his position on Sultan's back and beginning their game again.

xxx

_AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, hope this one was enjoyable for you all. I decided to take the focus off Belle and Vincent, at least a little since they've been hogging the lime light for the majority of the story...could be cause it's about them but never mind that. Oh and if you haven't noticed I suck at naming the chapters lol. I'll update when I can and reviews and suggestions are always welcome. _


	12. Chapter 11: Closer Still

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Beauty and the Beast, but any original characters are mine**

**Different Circumstances**

**Chapter 11: Closer Still**

Vincent and Belle found themselves in the library for the second time that day. Vincent was beginning to see why Belle was so very fond of books, and Belle was happy that she could bring a little light into Vincent's day with a story.

She had not begun teaching him to read yet, for now they were both happy having Belle read for the both of them. In fact in some ways Vincent hoped she would never teach him to read, simply so he could listen to her tell the stories. She was always so expressive, so passionate when it came to reading, especially fairy tales. If he learnt to read himself he was a little afraid that Belle wouldn't sit and read with him any longer and he wasn't ready to give that up yet. He let his mind wander for a moment, thinking of how he loved spending this time with Belle. He also mused that perhaps one day he could read to her, then he could read himself and they could still sit before the fireplace like this, together.

"Vincent?"

He was broken out of these thoughts when Belle's voice called his name. "Yes Belle?"

"Where did you go?"

He looked at he strangely for a moment before shaking his head, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Alright, have you had enough or would you like me to continue?"

"Do go on Belle."

She looked at him a moment longer before smiling, she moved a little closer so he could see the few illustrations adorning the book at the beginning of each chapter, and then picked up where she had left off.

Some time later Belle finished the book and the pair sat in comfortable silence, each thinking about the story as they stared into the bright flames before them.

The silence was interrupted though by a loud rumbling sound coming from Belle. She turned a little pink and Vincent gave her an odd look before roaring with laughter. Belle just blushed a brighter shade of pink.

Once he had calmed himself Vincent apologised for his outburst, though he was still smiling. "I'm sorry Belle, but I just didn't expect a sound like _that_ to come from _you._"

"Well I'm sorry but I'm hungry."

Vincent glanced at the clock a little further down the wall and saw that it was indeed almost time for dinner.

"We had better get you something to eat then mademoiselle. Can't have you starving now can we?" He stood and offered Belle his arm, which she gladly took and the two headed to the dining room.

XXX

Another day, another town and yet another fruitless search.

They still hadn't found Belle and Gaston was becoming more and more agitated. LeFou on the other hand was feeling more concerned than ever about his friend. At his rate Gaston would be locked up at the Maison de Lune. He knew he had to do something but didn't know what.

Gaston was talking to a passer by, asking if they had seen a young woman named Belle, he claimed her to be his fiancée and even said she had been kidnapped. His stories were becoming wilder with each place they visited, but with the same results. She hadn't been here, just like she hadn't been to any of the other towns they had stopped to search in.

As the person Gaston had been speaking to walked off LeFou approached. "Gaston, you've got to pull yourself together. After all, you are Gaston! Why don't we go back home and you can find another girl?"

Gaston only looked at LeFou as if it was he who was losing his mind. "Don't be so stupid LeFou. I've told you before, we are going to find Belle and then I am going to get my revenge."

Thinking as fast as he could LeFou stumbled around for a plausible reason to return home and give up this useless quest. "But um, ah…what if she's gone back?"

"Gone back?" Gaston narrowed his eyes, unsure where this was leading. "Go on."

"Well you know, what if Belle and that crazy father of hers only went on…on a holiday! They could be back home in the village right now. So we're looking for her here, but she's not here cause she's at home. So we should go back and there and then you can get…well then you can marry her!" Silently LeFou hoped Gaston bought it so they could get out of here.

"Hmm," Gaston rubbed his chin in thought and finally nodded. "You're right LeFou! Infact I bet she planned all of this just so I would go looking for her and right now she's laughing at me, thinking she's won."

"Oh boy," muttered LeFou.

"What was that? Oh never mind. We've got to get back to the village, come on if we start out now we can be home in a few days."

Despite his long time friendship with this man LeFou was seriously considering calling on the head of the Asylum himself when they got back. But instead of letting any of this be known LeFou simply nodded in agreeance with Gaston and let himself be led back down the road, just thankful that this search would soon be over with.

XXX

Dinner progressed as usual; Belle and Vincent ate in relative silence apart from the odd comment or question, usuallyspoken by Belle. As they ate Belle thought about how little she had seen the servants that day. Although it was not uncommon for her not to see them much, Lumiere and Cogsworth were generally around quite a bit. Even when they weren't in her presence she could often hear their voices echoing through the halls as they argued over everything and nothing. It was especially odd that Chip was playing when she and Vincent had come inside. She decided to ask about it after dinner and carried on with her meal.

While he ate Vincent thought were once again on Belle, as they always seemed to be as of late. This time though it was guilt he was feeling. Not wishing to dwell on such unhappy thoughts whilst in Belle's presence he quickly finished his meal and pushed his plate aside.

He waited until Belle was finished before asking her what she wished to do that night.

"Actually I'm a little tired so I was thinking of retiring early."

"If that is what you wish."

"Yes, thank you. Before I go though I just wanted to ask you something. Well two things actually."

"Go ahead," he was a little worried she was suspicious of his plans but couldn't let on.

"It's just that, Lumiere and Cogsworth were notably absent today. Mrs. Potts too, I mean she wasn't watching Chip earlier and he's almost always in her sight."

"I'm sure it's nothing Belle," he said quickly. Realising this he slowed his speech down to a more normal speed. "They are all very busy and I'm sure Mrs. Potts was just doing something and Chip snuck away. There's no need for concern."

"I suppose you're right. There was other thing I wanted to know though."

"What was that?"

"Well while we were out today I noticed a run down old cottage and I was just wondering what it was for."

"What does it matter?" he was a little stumped by this question, he'd almost forgotten about the place himself.

"Oh it doesn't really. I was just curious that's all."

"It's just another old servants quarters. Hasn't been used since before I was born."

That was the first time he had said anything like that, 'before he was born' she almost laughed aloud at her own surprise. Of course he was born, it wasn't as if he had justlived exactly ashe was now, forever. She shook her head and smiled at him. "Alright then, and thank you."

"Would you like me to walk you to your chambers?"

"Sure," she smiled again and the pair left the table and headed upstairs.

Once Belle was in her rooms Vincent retired to the West Wing. He needed to think and that was the best place to do it, where he would be alone and undisturbed.

As he looked out one of the windows in the West Wing Vincent let his mind go back to his thoughts during supper.

He felt guilty for what he had done to Belle. After the other day, when he had found her crying in the snow, he had felt the nagging sensation of guilt. Guilt for keeping her here against her will, no matter how much she seemed to be enjoying herself. He also felt the guilt of separating her from the only family she knew; her father. When he had freed the old man and taken Belle in his place he had not thought of the consequences to Belle. He knew then that she obviously cared for her father; she was willing to sacrifice her own freedom for his release. In some small way he mused, he had hoped that she would come to care for him in the same way, though at the time he knew it to be ridiculous. One does not steal a girl's life away and then expect them to fall head over heels in love with you.

He had caused her pain by taking her away from her father. He wished he could make things right, but to do that he would have to let her go free and that was something he was not sure he could do. He knew he loved her and only wanted to do what was right by her, and although he was certain Belle cared for him, he was unsure as to whether or not she felt anything more. She certainly acted as if she did, but she was such a warm and gentle soul that perhaps that was how she was showing him friendship, but nothing more.

"This is all too hard," he growled to himself. He glanced at the enchanted rose. Another petal had fallen and he was running out of time to break the spell. But could he really keep her here, knowing he was depriving her of her freedom, keeping her away from her father. He truly did not know. The only thing he did know was that he loved her and did not wish to see her in any kind of pain.

XXX

Belle lay on her bed staring at the canopied material above her head. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking about that run down cottage she had glimpsed that afternoon. For some time she entertained the thought of simply getting dressed and riding Philippe down there to check it out for herself. She wouldn't be leaving the castle grounds, so she wouldn't be doing anything wrong. After examining this line of thought and all the possible outcomes for some time though she dismissed it. There wasn't anything down there and she would probably end up making herself ill again if she traveled down there in the middle of the night.

Finally Belle fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of foreboding looking ruins that for some reason seemed to be drawing her to them.

xxx

_AN: Thank you to my readers and reviewers and the next chapter is about a third of the way written. I start class again tomorrow though so no promises as to when it will be up. Reviews are always very appreciated and thanks for reading._


	13. Chapter 12: A Night to Remember part1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Beauty and the Beast **

**Different Circumstances **

**Chapter 12: A Night to Remember part1**

Although she had retired to her chambers early the previous evening Belle slept quite late that morning. Mrs. Potts came to bring her breakfast only to find that Belle was still sound asleep. Rather than waking the girl she decided to let her be. After all, Belle had quite an evening ahead of her, even if she didn't know it yet.

When she did awake Belle was surprised to find it was closer to lunch than breakfast. She dressed quickly in a burgundy winter dress and after running a brush through her hair and securing it back with a ribbon she made her way downstairs.

She didn't really have any idea where Vincent would be at this time. Lately they had been together already or she was in the library reading so she was at a loss as to where to even begin. The castle was huge and she really didn't know her way around that well, only to the few places she frequented. As she thought of the places she might find Vincent she remembered Lumiere's offer of a tour of the castle, perhaps she should take him up on that after all.

Just as she was playing with the thought of looking for him in the West Wing she heard the distinctive voices of Lumiere and Cogsworth coming down the hall.

Belle stood in place, listening intently as she tried to pick up their conversation. As hard as she tried though the only words she could make out clearly were comments along the lines of 'gears wound too tight' and 'waste of wax'. Giving up on listening in before they saw her Belle cleared her throat rather loudly in hopes of getting their attention. It had the desired effect as the pair fell silent and quickly rounded the nearby corner.

"Ah Cherie!" began Lumiere, giving an elaborate bow.

Pushing the candelabra to the side, Cogsworth nodded to her and spoke, "Why hello there Madame, how may we be of service?"

"I was actually looking for Vincent."

The duo looked at each other and Cogsworth could almost hear Lumiere's thought of 'human again'. "Mademoiselle, the Master is just attending to some business but we would be happy to ask him to meet you somewhere if you would like."

"Thank you, I suppose I'll go and wait in the library then."

Lumiere decided to play the gentleman and offered to accompany her. "But you should not have to wait alone. Cogsworth can tell the Master and I shall wait in the library with you."

He and Belle set off, leaving Cogsworth sputtering a futile protest. "I don't know what you're up to Lumiere, but you'd better not mess anything up!" he called, far too late of course, before giving up and going to get Vincent.

XXX

The day flew by quickly from there. Vincent had finished arranging everything for that night and was able to spend the rest of the day with Belle. They spent the day at leisure, talking and reading, as well as taking a walk through the gardens, despite there being no flowers in bloom.

While they were able to spend another day together the staff were busily completing their tasks. The seamstress was adding the finishing touches to Belle's gown, as well as mending her Master's dress coat. Mrs. Potts was inspecting the china and working with the chef to prepare their meal. The musicians were practicing their chosen pieces, and Lumiere and Cogsworth were attempting to instruct everyone else about whatever they possibly could.

Belle and Vincent were making their way back into the warmth of the castle when Vincent knew that the time was right, now he could tell Belle at least a little of the evenings plans.

"Belle?"

She looked up at him and smiled a little before nodding for him to proceed.

"I have a surprise for you Belle, for tonight that is."

"What kind of surprise?" she questioned, raising one eyebrow just slightly.

"You'll see. For now though I think it would be best if you went up to your rooms, everything is prepared you only need to go get yourself ready." They had reached the entrance to the castle and Vincent began to steer Belle towards her quarters.

She looked as if she wanted to ask him more but at the same time she knew she'd get nothing from him. Instead she simply nodded and let herself be led upstairs.

Upon reaching Belle's door Vincent departed, heading off in the other direction as Belle opened the door.

Nobody else was in there and Belle wondered what on earth he had planned, seeing the door that led to the bath open she entered, at the sight of the steaming bath Belle smiled and shed her clothing, climbing into the tub and relaxing for a moment.

As Belle was bathing the seamstress had entered the room and was signaling for the wardrobe to lay Belle's clothing out for that evening.

XXX

Vincent was bathing at the same time as Belle, only his was a little less relaxing than Belle's. Water was tipped over his head while Lumiere and several other servants prepared his clothing while giving advice for the evening. He was poked, prodded and pulled at as they dressed him, and after several ridiculous hairstyles he was ready.

"Everything will be perfect for this evening Master, don't you worry," Lumiere said as he left the room to check that the lighting in the ballroom was ready.

XXX

Belle finished her bath and entered her bedroom once more only to stop in shock. Upon the bed lay a golden gown shimmering in the candlelight. It was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen, like something from one of her fairy tales.

"It's beautiful," she whispered to herself. The conspiring pair that stood and lay in the room silently smiled to themselves at the girl's reaction to the gown.

Belle dressed in the gown and smiled at her reflection, twisting and turning to see the dress more completely upon her form. Belle pinned her hair up, smiling at the sight of a golden clasp on the dresser and adding it to the styled locks.

She slipped her shoes on and was ready. At that moment she heard a knock on her door and Cogsworth call out, "Are you ready miss?"

She opened the door and smiled down at him, "I'm ready."

He led her to a doorway and requested she wait a moment before hurrying off to find Vincent.

XXX

Vincent was waiting but a moment before Cogsworth knocked and let himself in.

"Your lady awaits."

xxx

AN: I am so sorry that it has been so long since my last update but I haven't had any time to write as of late and my net has been down as well, I'm using a temp connection until everything is fixed. The second half of this chapter will be up as soon as I can finish it. Thank you to my readers and please leave me a review so I know I still have someone out there who wants this finished.


	14. Chapter 13: A Night to Remember part2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Beauty and the Beast **

**Different Circumstances**

**Chapter 13: A Night to Remember part 2**

As the pair entered the ballroom through their respective doorways each of them had their breath momentarily taken away. Vincent stilled as he caught sight of Belle, he was enchanted with her beauty but it was her eyes that made him pause. Her eyes were so full of warmth and love and pure happiness that it took him a moment to realise those emotions were directed towards him. Belle too had stilled as she made eye contact with the man-turned-beast before her. She didn't notice the claws, nor the thick fur that covered his body. No, all she saw before her was the man she loved and that brought a smile to her lips and warmth to her heart.

They descended twin staircases and met on the landing before Vincent offered his arm up and Belle took hold, letting him lead her own the last of the stairs and into the ballroom. Belle's eyes lit up further as she truly took in the sight of the room before her. Never before had she seen such a magnificent place, the ballroom looked like something out of a dream.

She was distracted as Vincent led her to the table set up for their supper. The evening passed in a blur for both Belle and Vincent, each so enraptured were they in each other. Vincent spent the entire night taking in Belle's every movement, every smile that graced her features, every kind word. Eventually the pair were spinning in one another's arms as the soft melody of the music coaxed them onto the dance floor. For this night they saw only the other, caring not for neither the outside world nor any other form of distraction. Both were now aware of their true feelings and let their hearts guide them in all that they did.

Eventually though the dancing had to come to an end and they parted from one another's arms reluctantly. Vincent took hold of Belle's arms once more to lead her to sit on the balcony. Though he was almost certain of her love for him, he still had to speak with her.

Belle sat on one of the carved stone benches on the balcony and Vincent paced for a moment before joining her. By this stage Belle had begun to worry, but pushed her fears aside and let her happiness over the past few hours wash over her once more.

Vincent breathed in deeply before he gathered Belle's hands between his own. At this action Belle's calm was once again shattered and she looked up at him questioningly.

"Belle," he began slowly, still unsure of what he wanted to say. At her encouraging smile he gathered his thoughts and continued on. "Belle, I need to speak with you, concerning certain…matters."

"What's wrong?" she looked from their entwined hands back to his face, which was creased in thought.

"I know you are concerned for your father Belle, and I would like to offer you something, something that I hope will ease your concerns. But before I give this to you I must ask you something else." Here he paused and Belle rubbed her thumb over the back of one of his hands. "Do you like it here?" he finally blurted.

For a moment Belle looked at him incredulously, only stopping when Vincent began to pull away and she realised he had misinterpreted her reaction. She smiled at him and nodded carefully. "Yes Vincent, I like it here very much. I like it here, with you," the last was said so softly that it was almost missed but Vincent caught all of her words and smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you Belle," he withdrew an ornate mirror from his waistcoat and handed it to her. "Now for your gift. All you have to do is look into and ask it what you would like to see, the image will then appear in the glass. Go on, try it."

Belle held the mirror carefully for a moment before nodding and asking in a strong voice that belied her true feelings, "I'd like to see my father, please."

An image formed in the glass surface of the mirror, that of a run down cottage, before another image took it's place, this time of an older man lying on a broken looking cot under some old blankets as well as anything else that had been lying around. Belle gasped at the sight before she began to cry softly.

Vincent looked at the scene in the glass with sadness in his eyes, both for Belle's father and the girl he ad come to love so deeply. He was sure he recognised the place too, and set to thinking of where he had seen it before comforting Belle.

He touched her shaking shoulder slightly and then finally drew her smaller frame against his own letting her sob into his chest. After several long moments his eyes lit up from within and he pulled away. "Belle I know where he is," it had come to him a moment before, he had seen the cottage before, it was on his own land, and while he wasn't sure of it's exact location not having been near it since he was a small child he did know it's general location. Belle looked up at him, her brown eyes wide and tears still running down her pale face, silently asking him where her father was.

"He's in an old cottage on my land, somewhere in the forest behind the castle but not too far in as it used to be servants quarters for the castle's groundskeeper. I'm not sure where it is exactly, but I know enough to start searching. We'll find him Belle, and soon. Come, I must go prepare to search; we'll get some of the servants to help as well."

"I'm coming too," the brunette said resolutely, standing as she did so.

"That might not be the best-"

"No, Vincent, I am coming with you. He is my father Vincent I have to help. Please."

He sighed inwardly but relented. "Very well, go and change while I inform Lumiere and Cogsworth of the situation."

Belle nodded once and began to head inside, but paused mid step and turned back around quickly returning to his side. "Thank you," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his larger form. Before he could respond she had released him and was gone back into the castle, heading to her room to prepare for what was sure to be a long night.

**AN: I am so, so sorry for taking so long to update. Iknow I've been very bad with this,but for the last few months I've had problems in pretty much all aspects of my life, the worst of which with my boyfriend so writing a romance fic was kinda beyond me for a while there.  
But anyway I shall try and update soon. Hope the chapter wasn't too brief, I did have a bit of trouble writing it since it's been so long since I've worked on it so i just hope that I can keep you all interested in this. Also I know the balcony bit was very much that from the movie but I did change it a bit and I felt bad for leaving poor maurice out there so long.  
****So on that note please let me know if I still have readers and I will get the next chapter out when I can.**


	15. Chapter 14: Searching

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Beauty and the Beast **

**AN: Sorry! I didn't mean to take this long. I'll be quicker next time, promise! Anyway on with the story...**

**Different Circumstances**

**Chapter 14: Searching**

Maurice had long since lost consciousness. Those moments where he once again found consciousness he tried to leave, tried to continue his search for his precious daughter, to no avail. Finally he had let the pull of the darkness over take him and he had been lost to it ever since.

When he dreamed it was of a castle, a castle and a beast and his daughter. It was the same scene over and over again. Strangely though the beast was beginning to look less frightening the more Maurice saw him in his dreams, and his Belle was looking more at ease. Of course none of this really registered, in fact nothing held meaning any longer for Maurice. But as he lay there shivering in the cold night air, whilst at the same time burning with fever, Maurice would have heard the voices that haunted his dreams. Or he would have if he weren't lost in the realms of darkness at that very moment.

XXX

When Belle returned Vincent had just started up the stairs to retrieve her. Everything was prepared and they would be leaving momentarily. Silently Vincent helped Belle up into the waiting sleigh before climbing in himself. They were joined by Lumiere and several of the other servants who would help them fan out to search the area Vincent thought the old cottage to be in, hopefully making their search much swifter.

They had no been traveling long before Belle spoke. "Vincent? How much longer before we get there?"

Vincent looked down at her and took one of her small hands within his own and squeezed it gently, "Not long now Belle, not long now."

The rest of the journey was made in silence and it wasn't all that long before they reached the point they would begin searching from, though to Belle the trip seemed to take endless hours as she worried for her father.

The moment they came to a halt Belle stood and made to leave the sleigh but was pulled to a halted by Vincent. She looked at him in confusion but he simply turned to the servants, giving them instructions for where each group was to search. Finally he let go of Belle's wrist and she quickly got out of the sleigh, Vincent following behind her.

After telling Belle to search with Lumiere and asking Cogsworth to wait by the sleigh he left on his own search quickly disappearing into the night as Belle and Lumiere headed off to search themselves.

XXX

LeFou was sitting by their campfire as Gaston snored a little to his left. They should be arriving back at the village tomorrow evening as long as Gaston didn't wander off again as he had done several times already. He seemed to be sinking deeper and deeper into insanity and all LeFou could do was watch and try not to let Gaston hurt himself.

As he let his eyes begin to close he heard Gaston muttering in his sleep, cursing Belle and her father, threatening them, before he once again quieted. LeFou sighed and shook his head with worry for both his friend and Belle before settling down to sleep himself.

XXX

It had been an hour since they had all parted ways at the sleigh. In another hour they were all to meet back there to see if anyone had had any luck at all. Belle was shivering with cold through her thick cloak and Lumiere glanced at her with worry but they continued on. He knew it was no use trying to convince her to return, it was her father they were searching for and he could tell how much they meant to each other even though he had only seen them together briefly before Maurice had been sent away. So they continued onward.

Belle was growing increasingly worried the longer they searched, she was constantly scanning her surroundings in hopes of seeing something, anything at all that would indicate the old cottage she knew her father had taken refuge in. But she was having no luck, and only hoped that Vincent or one of the other servants was having more luck than she was.

Lumiere was about to tell Belle they needed to begin to head back, lest they be late to meet back with everyone else when they saw it. Not too far ahead of them was a run down cottage, it's roof half collapsed and so covered with snow that if they hadn't been looking for it they would have easily passed it by. But it was there. An instant later Belle was running towards the old building and Lumiere followed after her as quickly as he could.

As Belle reached the cottage she sighed in relief and prayed that her father would be alright. She headed inside and soon spotted her father who was shivering under his pile of blankets and rags. Reaching his side Belle placed a gentle hand on his head, noting his fever and laboured breathing. She turned to Lumiere who had by then reached he side.

"Please Lumiere, you have to go back and tell Vincent where we are, I can't get him back myself. I'll wait here with him while you go."

"Of course Mam'selle, but first we start a fire."

She nodded and quickly gathered together some wood that was lying about the partially destroyed cottage and Lumiere set it alight creating a warm glow in what remained of the hearth.

"I shall return as quickly as I am able to," he said as he turned and left.

Belle once more reached a hand out to her father and stroked his remaining hair back, "Don't worry Papa, everything will be alright soon."

She rearranged the blankets to keep him warm and added her own cloak, moving closer to the fire to ward off some of the chill.

XXX

Vincent had already reached the sleigh as had most of the others. He began to worry when Belle and Lumiere had returned ten minutes after everyone else. It was now well over the two hours they had to search and as his concern grew he finally began to head off in the direction he knew they had taken earlier that night.

He had only been traveling a little over fifteen minutes when he came across Lumiere. Taking the candelabra up he continued on his way as Lumiere explained everything to him. He set his servant back down after getting directions and told him to bring the sleigh while he went ahead.

Nodding his assent Lumiere once more headed back to the sleigh while Vincent took off towards Belle and her father, all the while hoping the man would be alright, not knowing how Belle would cope if she lost him.

_AN: I am so very sorry I took so long to update. I started this chapter right after my last post and it's taken me this long to get back to it. Blame my work and my course work for classes as well as life in general for getting in the way. I will be quicker to update from now on as most of my problems have been sorted out. Thank you to all of my readers and thank you for all your reviews because otherwise I probably would have stopped writing this. _


	16. Chapter 15: Tending the Sick

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Beauty and the Beast **

**Different Circumstances**

**Chapter 15: Tending the Sick**

Belle waited anxiously for Vincent to come find them and take them back to the castle, as she waited she watched over her sickly father and prayed he would be alright.

She wasn't sure how long she had been waiting there when she finally heard the sound of someone approaching. Quickly she stood and made her way outside, sighing in relief as she recognised the large form of Vincent come into view.

"Belle, where is your cloak?" he scolded her as soon as he was near enough, "Come back in, the others will be here soon with the sleigh." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they entered the small cottage.

They did not have to wait long before the sounds of the sleigh approaching became audible and Belle made to hurry outside, however her progress was halted by Vincent as he told her to prepare her father to be moved to the sleigh and put her cloak back on.

It was truly the dead of the night by the time they all made it back to the castle and moved Maurice to the room Mrs. Potts had readied for him, complete with all the things Belle would need to tend to him while he was ill.

They all watched on in concern for the girl they had to come to care for and her father who she so obviously loved into the early morning before most left to get some rest themselves. In the end only Belle and Vincent remained and he tried to encourage her to get some sleep herself, offering to care for Maurice himself for a few hours. No matter how he pleaded with her though, Belle refused to leave her fathers side.

So while Belle worried over her father, Vincent worried about Belle. He remembered her telling him of her illness as a child, how she grew sick easier than most. She was driving herself to hard after spending a night out in the freezing cold, part of which was spent without even a cloak. He only hoped that it didn't catch up with her too badly in the end.

xxx

Belle spent the next two days tending to her father while getting little to no rest herself. At last his fever had broken and he had even woken, though only for a brief minute. Mrs. Potts had finally been able to convince Belle to sleep on the sofa in her father's room as she still refused to leave him alone. When she finally did lie down she was asleep within moments, Mrs. Potts sighed at the girls actions knowing that Belle was only exhausting herself, but no matter what she said Belle would not leave to get the real rest she so obviously needed.

xxx

The next day Maurice woke again, this time long enough to become truly aware of where he was, and to finally see the daughter he had been scared would be lost to him forever. It was not long before Maurice fell asleep once more, Belle following soon after, her head resting on the side of his bed as she knelt on the floor. It was to this sight that Maurice saw several hours later when he woke once more, and Vincent was greeted with as he entered the room in hopes of getting her to come and eat super with him. He was grateful that things had already been explained to Maurice so the old man did not react too badly to the sight of the beast that had torn him from his daughter some weeks ago.

"Has she been sleeping since you found me?"

Vincent looked at the older man in surprise, not expecting him to speak. 'Do I tell him the truth, or lie a little?' he wondered to himself before settling on his answer. "Not enough. She refused to leave your side for two days, and since then she has slept as little as she is able." He reached out to brush her hair back from her face and sighed at the dark circles beneath her closed eyes.

Maurice seemed to be looking into his very soul as he looked Vincent up and down, finally staring into his eyes for a long, uncomfortable moment.

"You love her don't you." It was not a question, but a statement and again Vincent stared at him in slight shock.

He turned his gaze back to the sleeping Belle and nodded slowly, "Yes, I do." He turned to leave when Maurice spoke again.

"Please, take her to her room. I don't want her making herself sick over me and if she stays there she will only wake far sooner than we both know will be good for her. Not to mention how sore she will be after kneeling on the floor so long.

Nodding once more to the older man he gently picked Belle up, cradling her in his arms. After bidding Maurice a good night he strode from the room and up the hall to Belle's own, tucking her under the covers and again brushing away a few tendrils of loose hair before quietly leaving the room, and leaving Belle to sleep in peace.

xxx

_AN: Sorry it's short and boring but I wanted to get past this part of the story so things can move forward. Thanks to my readers and reviewers, next chapter will be in a week or two depending on how much time I have between class assignments. Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions._


	17. Chapter 16: Into the Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Beauty and the Beast **

**Different Circumstances**

**Chapter 16: Into the Night**

The next few days passed quickly and it wasn't long before Maurice was up and about and Belle, Lumiere and Cogsworth took him on tour of the castle's interior, promising to take him on a tour of the grounds once the weather warmed up a little, or Belle stopped mother henning him, whichever came first.

During this time Maurice and Vincent spent a little more time together, apart from the others, and slowly they were forming a bond and learning to accept one another and even appreciate one another's company.

But while life moved on for the residents of the castle, a certain rose continued to wilt, it's petals fading before dropping off one by one.

XXX

"Master the rose is wilting further each day, you must tell her soon or we will remain as we are forever!" Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts had finally decided it was time to speak with their master.

Vincent sighed before he began to pace, finally he stopped and turned to face the three of them. "I know that Lumiere, I love her, I do but I just can't tell her. What if she doesn't love me in return, I can't do it."

Mrs. Potts smiled gently at Vincent before moving towards him. "That girl loves you with all her heart, she's only waiting for you to tell her that you love her. There's nothing to fear dear, tell her when you're ready, but don't let this chance slip away."

He nodded thoughtfully before smiling his thanks and taking his leave.

"I only hope that nothing else goes wrong for them, they both deserve to be happy," Mrs. Potts smiled at her two companions before heading in the direction of the kitchens. "Come on you two, there's work to be done."

XXX

He was sure they'd been traveling in circles for days now but Le Fou didn't have any real way of telling. Gaston was no help and it was he who had originally led them through these woods. They had not passed a road sign in two days now and Le Fou was beginning to truly worry.

It was quite late and they were about to settle down for another freezing cold night in the heart of the woods when they heard a howl in the distance.

"Oh no."

There was another howl, this one closer than the last.

Gaston looked up at the sound and smiled at Le Fou, drawing a shudder from the smaller man. "The hunt is on Le Fou, where's my rifle?"

There was no time to reply as at that moment one of the wolves found them and the chase was on. There were several near misses where jaws snapped shut only a hairs breath from ankles or arms but in the end they came upon the same gates that Maurice had that fateful night in the months before.

They managed to open the gates and slip inside before slamming them behind them. Soon after the wolves gave up, realising they would not be tasting flesh this night.

XXX

Inside the darkened castle Belle woke to what sounded like a metal gate, crashing closed. She blinked sleepily before closing her eyes, and pulled the blankets up around herself a little more, trying to fall back asleep but jerked awake again at the sound of a door slamming.

She listened a moment more before pushing the heavy blankets aside and pulling on a robe. She then lit a candle and pushed her door open heading down to the main entrance, hoping that it was just her imagination, or at worst the wind.

The sight that met her eyes was certainly not one she expected though. She gasped at the sight of the two bedraggled men, drawing their attention. Le Fou looked at her with horror, signaling for her to run, just as recognition flared in Gaston's eyes.

She turned and ran back the way she had come but before she had moved more than a few steps Gaston had grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her to his chest and laughing. "You will be mine Belle, only mine."

Le Fou watched as Belle struggled against Gaston, knowing her fighting was futile and that he could do nothing to help. Just as he was sure all hope was lost for the girl Gaston stumbled, his hope for her escape was dashed though as she fell, hitting a side table on the way down and hitting her head losing consciousness before she hit the ground. Gaston smirked at the fallen girl before lifting her into his arms and waling out into the night.

At that time Le Fou realised that he could indeed help Belle. He had been forgotten by the man he used to call friend. All he need do now was fetch the aid of the others living in the castle.

_AN: I'm so sorry everyone, this would have been updated ages ago like I said but unfortunately life intervened. Not totally happy with this chapter either but I need to get back into the swing of things I guess. I will update next Friday if everything remains as it is now. Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers, without your encouragement I would have given up on this completely. Hope you all had a good Christmas or whatever your holiday may be and have a great New Year!_


	18. Chapter 17: Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Beauty and the Beast **

**Different Circumstances**

**Chapter 17: Rescue**

In the West Wing of the castle Vincent stirred. He could have sworn he heard a noise, and knowing that he would not sleep again until he was sure all was well in his domain he got up and headed toward the front entrance of the castle.

What he did not expect was for a rather short, round man to run headlong into his chest as he began to descend the stairs. He gripped the man, who had fallen to the floor by his shirt collar and hauled him up, growling deep in his throat at the stranger.

"Who are you?"

LeFou stuttered for only a bare moment before pulling himself together and facing the beast before him. "Never mind that, he's taken Belle! You have to help her!"

"What? Who's taken Belle?"

"Gaston! He's - we're from her village. He's gone crazy, obsessed with her. You need to go after them now!"

"Go back down these stairs, turn right and follow the hallway, it will bring you to the kitchen where you can alert my staff."

With that Vincent let go of LeFou's collar and ran from the castle as if the hounds of hell were after him.

XXX

Gaston stumbled as he ran through the forest almost dropping his prize, he quickly righted himself, tightened his grip on Belle and continued on at the grueling pace he had set himself. Something told him he would have to hurry if he intended to keep Belle for himself.

XXX

For perhaps the first time in all the years since he was cursed Vincent was thankful. He was thankful to the sorceress who took it upon herself to teach him a lesson, because if not for her he was sure he would not have been able to find Belle again. As it was though he easily followed the footprints her captor had left as he had rushed through the snow. It was not long before he could hear the man that the other had called Gaston, he put on another burst of speed when he heard Belle cry out. 'It will be alright, everything will be fine in just a moment' he thought to himself as he ran through the darkness towards the sound of heavy footfalls and Belle's struggles.

XXX

Belle woke up disorientated. He head ached and she was moving, though not of her own accord, as she could feel someone's arms gripping her painfully tightly. Another moment later and she remembered walking downstairs to find Gaston and LeFou in the castle and realised that it was Gaston who had hold of her. She began to struggle, but Gaston's hold of her only tightened further, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Let me go!" She twisted in his arms and almost sighed in relief as he faltered, tripping in the deep snow and loosening his hold on her. Belle managed to get free and as she did so Gaston fell forwards into the snow, seeing this Belle began to run back in the opposite direction praying that someone would find her soon.

XXX

As Vincent came around one last bend he saw Belle running away from her captor and towards him, he reached her side in only a moment and wrapped her in his arms, pulling his cloak around her frozen form.

At the same moment Gaston finally righted himself and began to look around for Belle. Seeing her in the arms of another he lost any semblance of sanity that he had maintained until this point and charged at the pair.

Vincent pulled Belle away from his chest and behind him when he heard Gaston's approach. The man was unarmed and could cause no real damage so Vincent restrained himself from killing him and instead grabbed him around the throat, pushing him up against a nearby tree.

"If you _ever_ come near her again I will kill you. There will be no second chances. Now get out of my sight." He growled once and let go, Gaston falling limply at his feet.

Seeing the man scramble to his feet and run away as quickly as he could Vincent turned back to face Belle and pulled her into his arms once more, letting her sob into his chest.

"I was so scared Vincent, I heard a noise downstairs and went to see what it was and he attacked me. I knew Gaston wanted me for himself but he was never like that before."

"Shh Belle, it's over now. You're safe with me and he's gone. Now let's get you back to the castle and get you looked after before you catch your death out here."

He lifted her gently into his arms and began to head back to the castle.

Neither of them noticed that they were being followed.

xxx

_A/N: Ok so it's not Friday, but I wasn't home long enough to write and now I'm sick but at least today I can actually look at the screen without it hurting my eyes too badly so here's the update. Sorry that it's a little short but there will be more soon. There's only about 2 more chapters to go of this and then that will be the end. Thanks to my readers and reviewers, you can all have a virtual cookie for being so great!_


	19. Chapter 18: Of Mobs and Explanations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Beauty and the Beast **

**Different Circumstances**

**Chapter 18: Of Mobs and Explanations**

Gaston watched them from a distance before turning and heading off in the opposite direction, towards the town he had called home his entire life, a place where everyone respected and looked up to him, where they would follow his lead unquestioningly.

XXX

Vincent placed a sleeping Belle down on her bed allowing only her father and Mrs. Potts into the room with them.

"What happened to my daughter?" Maurice demanded in a whisper, careful not to wake Belle.

"Someone from your village got hold of her, Gaston."

"What? What was he doing here?"

Vincent sighed and shook his head. "All I know is that someone came barging in here earlier and told me that Gaston had Belle and that they were from your village. He said his friend had gone crazy and was obsessed with Belle. That's all I know, I intend to go find him in a moment."

Maurice nodded and motioned towards the door. "I'll come with you."

Vincent turned towards Mrs. Potts, "Would you mind staying here with her?"

"Of course not, you two go and find out what this is all about and I'll stay here with the poor dear incase she wakes."

At that both men turned and left the room headed towards the servant's quarters to find out where the man Vincent had spoken to was.

XXX

Gaston had reached the village in less time than he expected and was knocking on doors and windows waking the residents of the small town despite the late hour. This was met with much anger and hostility until the villagers saw whom it was doing the waking.

Once he had woken most everyone and gathered the men in the town square Gaston stood on the edge of the fountain so he could speak to the disgruntled crowd. He knew he could use their anger towards being woken at this hour to his advantage.

"Friends!" he began, silencing the mutterings of the crowd. "I know I have been gone some time now but in my travels I have discovered a very real threat to our town, our families and our very way of life here!"

There were a few murmured questions before someone finally spoke up asking, "But what is this threat?"

"And what can we do about it?" another added.

"It's a beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!"

"He's as crazy as Maurice!"

Gaston growled at the speaker and carried on as if he hadn't heard. "I kid you not my friends! Why would I lie to you about something such as this? The beast has Belle and now I fear he has taken LeFou as well! Who will he steal away next I ask you? Your wives perhaps? Your children? Can you really take that risk knowing that we could have stopped him now before it's too late?! I say we kill the beast!"

As Gaston spoke the crowd grew louder in their approval of his ideas. None of them was willing to risk their families to this monster, not when they could stop it now, and Gaston was the best hunter in the village. No animal stood a chance against him.

"Are you with me?"

"Aye!" the crowd roared in response and Gaston jumped from the fountain and began to lead the mob onwards.

"Then grab your weapons boys, we've got a beast to kill this night!"

XXX

They found LeFou in the kitchens, being guarded by several rather sharp looking knives and Lumiere.

"Master, is everything alright?" Lumiere asked when they entered the kitchen.

"It is now. Let him go, I need to speak with him," he said motioning towards the captive LeFou.

The knives lowered themselves and Lumiere backed off a little. LeFou moved towards Vincent and Maurice looking at the latter in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to find my daughter and have been staying here since. What I'd like to know is the reasoning behind your being here," Maurice replied.

"Gaston's become obsessed with Belle. He had us searching every village for days in each direction to try and find her. He was convinced that she had just run off and that w would find her if we just kept looking. The longer we looked though, well the more obsessed he became until she was all he could think of.

"Tonight we came across some wolves and they chased us to your gates where we slipped inside. As we come inside Belle was coming down the stairs, I saw her and tried to get her to run but Gaston saw her before she could escape. You know what happened after that," he directed that last towards only Vincent and received a sharp nod in response.

"Well bell is safe upstairs in her room and Gaston's gone now. You may take one of the guest rooms for tonight, but after that I must ask that you leave."

The short man nodded, "Yes, yes of course. I understand completely. I'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Good. Lumiere will show you to your room."

Lumiere jumped down off the bench he had been situated upon and beckoned LeFou to follow him. "Come with me Monsieur."

The pair had been gone only a moment when Cogsworth came scrambling into room shouting for Vincent. "Master! Master you have to come quickly!"

"What's going on?"

"There's a mob on their way sir! They've brought weapons sir and will be here soon. What are your orders?"

_AN: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I've not had any time to myself lately, always either doing study stuff or working. I actually had this written a few weeks ago but my computer crashed before I saved it and I've just had time to re write cause I took a day off work sick. I think there's just one more chapter and an epilogue to go but if I'm short on time I'll split the last chapter into two so at least some of it's posted. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! They're all amazing and make me wish I had as much time to write as I did when this was first started._


End file.
